Wake Me Up Inside
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: The old Shadow was gone. His spirit kept under lock and key, leaving behind a shell of his former self. Even as the escape pod began to catch fire at the front as it descended down to Earth, all he felt was the cold. The cold hard truth of real life, he was no longer living in a fantasy, in which he could dream.


**Okay I came up with this fic after listening to the song "Wake me up inside" and well, it was originally going to be an Sonamy fic but after listening to the lyrics a little more closely, I realised the lyrics were a little too deep for Amy. So I began to think, what Sonic character does this Song reflect mostly on? And well, I suddenly thought of Shadow! Because of all the emotional chiz he has been through, and then I thought, what would the fic be about? Then I thought of his emotional attachment to Maria, so I thought it should be about her tragic death. I have never written a Shadow story before so I thought I might as well give it a go!**

**Extra Note: Thanks to some reviews, I got rid of the lyrics after being told that putting lyrics inside fics break copyright laws and all that jazz, so I advise whoever is reading this story, listen to the song Bring Me To Life (AKA Wake Me Up Inside) And many thanks to the people who told me this as I am now going through my song fics and getting rid of the lyrics, you may find the same, if not similar note to this. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

Wake Me Up Inside

Why did he let her in? Why couldn't he have just have stayed away and went by with his own life. But she could see right through him and he did not understand. A young innocent girl was able to see into the soul of a scientific experimentation, a freak of nature.

But she did. She beat the impossible and made her way into his heart. She didn't really care who he was and she loved him anyway. His sweet little Maria had been taken from him and it was all THEIR fault.

And now that she was gone, she had taken his heart with her. And now he felt nothing. Nothing without her. He felt numb inside and all that remained was darkness.

The old Shadow was gone. His spirit kept under lock and key, leaving behind a shell of his former self. Even as the escape pod began to catch fire at the front as it descended down to Earth, all he felt was the cold. The cold hard truth of real life, he was no longer living in a fantasy in which he could dream.

Shadow knew that he would never be able to be happy again without his Maria. Now that she was gone, life seemed pointless now.

He truly felt nothing inside now that she was gone. He felt empty inside without a soul. All he felt was hatred. Hatred for the ones that took her away from him and he promised revenge, no doubt about it, he would get it.

There was nothing left inside now. Just darkness. Darkness that consumed him where his soul once stood. Only she would be able to save him from the dark but he knew she never could and that made him even angrier.

And now he was nothing, nothing but a mere shell, a simple nobody, just...there.

Why couldn't he have broken the god damn pod and jump in front of the bullet? Why didn't she let him help her? He wanted to stay with her, even if it meant losing his own life, he would rather have taken her place and let her escape. Why did she die instead of him? It should have been him!

He was no longer real. All he needed was to see her sweet smile and caring eyes once again, they were enough to bring him back to life and save him from the nothing he has become.

How could they do this? Maria, just a mere child, was shot dead by a cold heartless man, does that seem right to you? They didn't even understand what was going on, and the president was the one who asked for all of this! And now because of G.U.N, Maria was dead, Shadow was hurtling through space and Professor Gerald was none the wiser of each of their whereabouts.

If only.

He felt so cold without her touch. Without the warmth of her dainty hand. He could still imagine the last time he held her hand just minutes before she died, he could even still feel her own hand in his…

Maria was the only person Shadow had ever been attached to. She had this special thing about her that made him love her. He didn't know if it was the compassion in her eyes, the way her smile could brighten up even the darkest of situations or maybe it was just everything about her that gave Shadow the need to protect her and love her.

He could vaguely remember when he walked into a room, he always immediately spotted her because of her cheery attitude and bright personality. Her bright dresses among the many white lab coats was an easy way to spot the girl.

Shadow felt ashamed at how he never even realised what a significant part she played in his life, he had taken her for granted and he regretted it insanely.

When Shadow first met Maria, it seemed like he had never even lived before, she truly opened his eyes to the universe and showed him it's power and beauty. But now his eyes were once again closed without her.

He could see her reflection in the glass as the pod continued to descend, she was smiling happily at him and laughing. Shadow placed his hand on her own outstretched hand and in a flash she disappeared. And Shadow felt the unfamiliar wetness trickle down his face and let off a tiny _clang _as it hit the glass of the tube.

The pod finally finished it's descend as it crash landed. Shadow lay in there, completely still, almost motionless as he stared up into the star filled sky.

"Come out with your hands up!" came a yell.

Shadow simply obliged and stepped out of the smoking pod with his hands held up. But something was different about him. His eyes glared at the soldiers but his mouth held a small smirk.

As the darkness began to completely consume him, Shadow repeated Maria's final words in his head.

_Sayonara Shadow The Hedgehog. _

**Wow. I think this is my first dramatic/tragic fic, I actually feel quite proud of it but what do you guys think? There may be more Shadow fics in the near future but that's only if you review guys! Come on! The website has made it easier, all you need is a sentence or two in that text box just down there! (Heck! You can write a whole paragraph if you like!) Anyways, I enjoyed writing this story although, it has made me feel very sorry for poor Shadow!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


End file.
